


Beetles and Distractions

by sunshiine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love it, i think i got a cavity, kid!Iwaizumi, kid!Iwaizumi is emotionally challenged, kid!Oikawa is so fricken precious, kid!oikawa, literally just a kid!Iwaoi au, such cuteness, this is so sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiine/pseuds/sunshiine
Summary: Oikawa finds something very important for Iwaizumi, and his friend becomes distracted in the best way possible.OrThe kid!Iwaoi AU that literally no one asked me for!





	

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaan! Come here!”

Iwaizumi’s head whipped around to look at the elementary-aged boy that had yelled his name from the other side of the neighborhood park. His ears turned red when he realized that a few of the other kids present had stopped to stare at the boy that was making a ruckus on a previously moderately quiet afternoon, and himself as he was the cause of all the noise. Oikawa was somewhat annoying in that manner. His friend never seemed to be able to do anything without drawing attention to himself. Iwaizumi personally wasn’t very comfortable in the spotlight and since he was around Oikawa practically 24/7, he was often subjected to the boring gazes of the people around him.

“Idiot.” He mumbled under his breath as he stepped away from the ant hill that he’d been poking around before heading over to the small pond near the edge of the playground where Oikawa was waving him over. “What is it now, Bakakawa?”

“Mean! Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s cheeks turned red as he stomped his foot on the ground and pointed at a medium-sized stone near the pond close to their feet,”There!”

“It’s a rock.”

“It’s obviously what's _on_ the rock, silly! Come on, I’ll show you.” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and dragged him closer to the rock, his body jittery with his excitement over what he had found.

Iwaizumi peered at the rock and his mouth dropped into an ‘ _o_ ’ shape when he saw the object on the surface of the rock.

 _No way_ , Iwaizumi thought with suprise

He alternatively looked from Oikawa to the rock with wide eyes. He found himself unable to speak as time went on.

“Do you like it, Iwa-chan? I know you’ve been trying to find one of these for a long time now.” Oikawa fiddled with his hands as he spoke quietly, suddenly finding himself to be nervous about what Iwaizumi’s reaction would be. “I've been looking around for it all morning! I want you to be able to say that you’ve seen every kind possible!”

Iwaizumi rested his gaze on Oikawa, his bright green eyes wide with surprise and happiness,"You were running around the pond like a psycho this whole time just so that you could find this." He gestured toward the rock in front of them,”All because you knew that I had been looking for it?”

 _The kid hates stuff like this. He cries every time I get close with one_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself. Only now was he noticing that Oikawa was completely soaked through his clothes, his usually fluffy hair a matted mess on top of his head.

“Yeaaah?” Oikawa returned Iwaizumi’s gaze steadily and grinned, flashing up a peace sign as he spoke,”Of course, Iwa-chan! The great Oikawa-san will do anything for the ones that he loves!”

Iwaizumi felt his lips begin to tremble and he sniffled as he glared at Oikawa through watery eyes, sniffling again when he heard his friend gasp,”I-I-Iwa-chan? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry! I just knew how hard you had been trying to find it and I couldn’t just let all your hard work go to waste so-”

“Shut up, Crappykawa! I’m not crying!” Iwaizumi sniffled again, the tears that had gathered in his eyes threatening to fall.

“Um yes, Iwa-chan, you are. What you are doing right now is _literally_ what is called crying.”

“I’m _not_ crying you idiot!”

“If you say soooo~”

“Shut up!” Iwaizumi stepped closer to Oikawa and put his hands on his friend’s shoulders. He wasn’t very good with saying thank you, let alone anything to do with feelings, but he needed to give this a try. He couldn’t just let Oikawa go through all that trouble without at least saying thank you. He knew that he was kind of awkward but he also knew that Oikawa didn’t care about that in the least. He was always more than happy to take on the attention of other people when it was making Iwaizumi anxious.

”Oikawa, thank you. I really appreciate what you did for me today.” He said gruffly, refusing to meet Oikawa’s eyes as he spoke,”It was really nice of you and it made me… It made me really happy!” He accidentally half-yelled in his friend’s face, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Oikawa’s eyes widen and he hesitated for only a fraction of a second before he was wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi and pulling him close,”No need to _thank_ me, Iwa-chan! I could tell that you were _never_ going to find it on your own so I just took the initiative and found it for you! You’re welcome!”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa’s side without breaking their embrace. It was kind of uncomfortable as Oikawa was soaked and was presently getting Iwaizumi soaked as well. Not that Iwaizumi could bring himself to really care about that.

“Ow! Mean! Mean Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you, Oikawa. Really.” Iwaizumi tipped his head to the side and grinned at Oikawa.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he started sputtering incoherent nonsense because when Iwaizumi Hajime grinned, let alone smiled, it alone confirmed the theory of a higher power because no way in _hell_ could something that perfect and beautiful have been made completely by accident.

“Now then, I need to get this little guy into a container with some water- oh.”

The Whirligig Beetle that Oikawa had spent all morning trying to find had apparently run off sometime during their embrace.

“Bakakawa! You distracted me!”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Whirligig Beetles hang out in water so that's why Oikawa's soaked and hanging around a pond instead of his Iwa-chan
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism, kudos, and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
